


Surprising and unexpected

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Series: Trektober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: #Trektober2020, M/M, Trektober, Trektober 2020, Weddings, crashing a wedding, wedding crashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: A wedding gets crashed and everyone gets a surprise.Trektober 2020, day 3, prompts "wedding crashers" and "in uniform".
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly, James T. Kirk/Spock, Michael Burnham & Spock, Michael Burnham & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Trektober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937494
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Surprising and unexpected

“Tell me, just one more time, why are we crashing a wedding?” Michael asked, walking after Tilly.

Tilly rolled her eyes. “Because I know the groom and I can't believe he didn't invite me. We've been friends since forever!”

“And you're sure he wants you there? Even though he didn't invite you?”

“They didn't invite anyone, they didn't plan a wedding at all. They just decided that since they are on Earth for a bit they may as well.”

“And you know this, how?” Micheal asked, still skeptical about the whole thing.

“We comm each other whenever we can, usually every few months or so, and he mentioned it on our call yesterday.”

“He just... told you he was getting married and gave you all the details without inviting you?”

“He didn't give me all the details, I had to pray them out of him. And I still don't know much. And he didn't invite me because he thought I was half a galaxy away and there was no way I'd get here in time.”

“To be fair, you were half a galaxy away yesterday. I'm guessing he doesn't know about the Discovery?”

“Nope, he doesn't. It is pretty confidential after all.”

“Well, if you had since yesterday to plan this I'm surprised you're wearing your uniform. I'd thought you'd want one of your fancy dresses or something.”

“I haven't had since yesterday to plan this. I had since yesterday to convince you and Saru to allow this trip, and then to convince you to come with me. And it's not really a wedding, they're just signing a few papers and probably going drinking afterwards. And Jim will probably be in his uniform too.”

“How do you know this guy again? From the Academy?”

“We met when we were kids actually, but we didn't know at the time. We weren't really friends either, but we went to school together for a time. We met again at the Academy though, and there we became friends. He was hiding from his roommate I think, and joined me in one of the study rooms in the library and asked me to hide there for a bit.”

“A strange first meeting, for sure.”

“Yeah, he's a strange guy, but he's great. Come on now, hurry, we are almost there and we are going to be late.”

“And you haven't told him we are coming?”

“Nope, it's my surprise wedding gift; my presence.”

“And do you know who he's marrying?”

“His boyfriend. I've never met him but he talks about him a lot. He's really over the moon about this guy, they've been dating for years now.”

“I think this is the place, right?”

“Yeah, I think so. He said there was a garden out back. Let's see if there's anyone we can ask.”

As they entered the main hall of the building they found a guy inside, dressed in a command yellow Starfleet uniform arguing into his comm. “--late to their own wedding? It was your job to have them here on time! ... It's their own fault, mostly. Where are you now? ... Fifteen minutes, okay. I can't promise there will be any snacks left, but we will still be here. ... Chekov mostly. ... Well, hurry up! And don't lose them again!”

As he hung up he turned to look at Michael and Tilly by the door.

Tilly spoke up before anyone else could. “Jim is late to his own wedding?”

“Ehh, yes. Sorry, you are?”

“Oh, sorry, yes. I'm Tilly, Silvya Tilly, a friend of Jim. He told me about this yesterday and I wanted to surprise him. She's Michael, she's with me.”

“Oh, well, great. I'm Sulu and everyone else is already out back. Through here, let me show you.” And he guided them to a glass door and out into the garden.

The garden was nice, with about a dozen chairs arranged into rows in front of a small gazebo. There were people too, filling up some chairs, most dressed in Starfleet uniforms, and everyone turned to look at them as they entered.

Sulu spoke up. “McCoy found them. They'll be here in fifteen minutes. These are Tilly and Michael, friends of Jim.”

Greetings and introductions all around, they were told to grab a snack and take a chair. As they chatted with everyone and took a seat on the last row Michael learnt that they were all Starfleet officers serving on the Enterprise, which was on Earth for minor repairs. She knew that Tilly's friend, Jim, was also on Starfleet, presumably also serving on the Enterprise, considering everyone else here was. She wondered for a moment if they knew Spock. They had to, right? She hadn't talked to her brother in years, but last thing she'd heard from their mother about him was that he was still on the Enterprise, even after Pike left. She shook her head. She very much doubted he'd be here today. If he'd been invited at all, he wasn't here yet, and he wasn't one for lateness. Maybe she'd comm him later. If the Enterprise was on Earth, maybe he'd want to meet up. Or maybe not. Best not to dwell on these things.

Sure enough, fifteen minutes after they got there they noticed a commotion outside. A loud voice, what sounded like arguing, and the guests turned to the door, most of them smiling. Then the door opened and through it came a man, broad shoulders, science blue shirt, scowl on his face and complaining loudly.

“--goddamnit, so much trouble!”

And after him came a smiling blonde man, command yellow shirt with an arm trailing behind him, hand holding another, connected to an arm in a science blue shirt belonging to--

“Jim!” “Tilly!?” “ _ Spock. _ ”

Three voices, almost simultaneously, rang out through the garden. Tilly turned to her, and so did Jim, and all the guests, and  _ Spock. _

“Michael,” he said. “I didn't expect to see you here.”

“You- You...”

“You know each other?” Someone asked.

“We do,” Spock said, and provided no details whatsoever, of course.

“Wait, Tilly, what are you doing here? I thought you were on the Gamma Quadrant!” Jim asked, letting go of Spock and hugging Tilly.

“Well, yes, but you told me you were getting married and I couldn't miss that!”

“But how did you get here?”

“Ehh... That's classified? Our ship does some weird things.”

“From the Gamma Quadrant to Earth in a day? Woah!” And people started talking, raising voices, and for a moment forgetting about the wedding as well as Michael and Spock knowing each other.

Michael for her part, couldn't think about anything else.

She hadn't seen her brother in years, she had for sure not expected to see him any time soon, and she managed to, unbeknownst to everyone, crash his wedding.  _ His wedding _ .

"You are getting married." She sounded incredulous to her own ears. She said it low enough that mostly everyone missed it, most still talking loudly. Spock though, silent and two feet away from her, obviously heard.

"I am."

"Does mother know?"

"No."

"You're getting married and you didn't tell– why am I surprised? Of course." They fell silent, standing apart from everyone else, each lost in their own mind.

Michael had questions, many, but he couldn't find the right one to ask. In the end, she didn't have to.

Jim approached them, placed a hand on Spock's arm and Spock immediately placed an arm around Jim's back. Jim smiled at him and turned to Michael.

"I'm Jim. You're Michael, right?"

"Yes, Michael. Pleasure to meet you. Tilly has said a lot about you."

"If she's making me look bad don't listen to her, it's all lies and slander,” he laughed. “And you came because you're friends with Tilly but it turns out you know Spock too?" He was clearly curious about it.

"Yes, Tilly wanted to come for you –and I apologize for crashing in on you today, by the way–"

"It's fine," he smiled.

"... and I didn't know Spock would be here. It was..." she turned to look at him. "Unexpected. Surprising and unexpected."

"Sounds about right for these two," said the man who'd come in late with them as he approached. "Leonard McCoy, pleasure." He shook hands with her.

"Michael Burnham."

"How'd you know Spock anyways?" He asked.

She locked eyes with Spock and asked a silent question. She raised an eyebrow, he tilted his head, and in two seconds they'd had a silent conversation like they used to do when they were kids.

"Michael is my sister."

After that it took a while, in between explanations and old stories, and assurances that no, this isn't a joke, and yes, yes we are siblings, and no, we really aren't kidding.

In the end there was still a lovely wedding with two extra guests and much more stories about Spock's childhood that anyone had expected.

By the time they left, Michael had many new comm contacts than she had hours before, the fresh memories of her baby brother's wedding and knowledge that she'd talk with him again soon. And a hell of a story to tell their family. Spock would never hear the end of it. She smiled just thinking about it as, arm in arm, she and Tilly walked back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. i'm on tumblr [@thisisnotjuli](https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com) on my personal blog and [@fanishjuli](https://fanishjuli.tumblr.com) on my fandoms blog.


End file.
